


FBI one shot stories

by AshleTorres318



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/pseuds/AshleTorres318
Summary: This is basically a collection of one shots of our favorite character Maggie and OA. Comments and creative cristicms is welcomed and requests are open. 🖤🖤🖤





	FBI one shot stories

To say this week was hard is an understatement, for OA and Maggie it was a grueling case they had to deal with this week that involved two local street gangs. The Bloods and the Crisps have a long rivalry that dates back to the 1960’s between New York and Los Angeles. So when the FBI got word of the Bloods trading heroin for illegal weapons, to do drive bys in neighbors where rival gang members lived, they had to act fast. 

Even going through long hours of interrogation, research, and chasing down suspects they were able to arrest the provider, weapon dealer, and a couple of gangs member by the end of the week. 

By the time Maggie and OA got back to the office it was already 7:30, which meant that it pretty empty considering more than half of the staff had gone home for the weekend. For both of them all they wanted to do was finish their reports as fast as they could so they too can go home and get some well deserved rest. Though their plans take a turn. 

OA's POV. 

I was half way through my report when my phone keeping turning on from the notifications. I pick up my phone to find out it's my mother who was texting me asking what time will I be arriving at her house for dinner and if she was finally going to be able meet my partner Maggie that she’s been hearing some much about. I become annoyed considering it was Amiras fault that I'm in this situation, because after the case she helped us with she told mother all about it, and ever since then she has been calling/demanding I bring Maggie over so she can meet her. 

I turn my phone on silent and I let it drop on the desk as I let out a breath of frustration, slumping in my chair. 

“What's wrong?” I hear a voice with hint of laughter behind me ask. 

I spin my chair around to face maggie, who had confusion written all over her face. 

Maggie's POV.

I'm a few thoughts away from finishing my report when I hear a loud thud followed by a breath of frustration. I find it funny thinking that OA becoming frustrated on having to finish a report. 

So I turn around and ask what wrong in a serious yet joking tone. 

He turns around and says “I have to go to my mother house for dinner tonight.” 

“Okay? I don't see what the problem with that is.” 

“The problem with that is ever since Amira helped us with the Nathaniel Bain case, she told my mother all about my partner.” He said resting his head on his hands. 

“Aww, I feel the love” I say jokingly. “But I still don't see what the problem in this situation.” 

“The problem is that now she wants us to come to dinner, so she can meet you" he said slightly annoyed. 

“oh” I said surprised that his family wants to meet me considering we don't talk much about our personal lives, but just enough to know the basics. 

“Look I'm sorry I got you involved in this, let alone mention it after the week we’ve been through. Let's just forgot about it and finish our reports, so when can go home and get some rest” he said turning back to face his computer screen. 

After he started typing away, I turned back to mine and thought about the situation. I don't think it would be a bad thing if I did meet his mother. I mean when I meet Amira we got along, even after the case was closed we still talk usually when she needs advice for school or when she needs someone to talk other than her brother. 

So if Amira was anything like her mother it wouldn't be that hard to get along her. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear OA ask me if I'm ready to go. 

“Yeah I'm ready, let me just submitted this” I said as I sent it to Dana’s email. Once that's done we head to the elevator, as we wait for the elevator to come I turn to OA. 

“I’ve been thinking and decided that I would love meet your mother for dinner tonight” I said with a smile. 

“Really? Are you sure about that?” he says concerned. 

“Yeah, I mean what's the worst that could happen?” I said playfully slapping him on the arm. 

And with that the elevator doors open and we walk in, pressing the button to go down to the garage. 

OA's POV. 

I'm surprised that she agreed to come to dinner tonight considering the week we've had and it being a last minute thing. I smile at the thought of having such an amazing person as my partner. The only thing that has me a little worried is the thought of my mother or sister embarrassing me in front of Maggie.  
______________________________________________________________  
This is my first time writing, so I would love to hear your thoughts on this story in the comment section and ideas on what should happen in the next chapter or some new story ideas are welcomed. I will update later this week based on how this story is recieved. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story. 💙💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> 🖤Request, comments and creative cristicm welcomed in the comment section🖤


End file.
